


Mission

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M, Have a nice day, M/M, Reader Is Thirsty, bikers are hot, blowjobs mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You have a special mission for Sam and Bucky, the two attractive bikers you have a thing with.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot here, folks. I’m a simple girl, I like biker AUs and lots of tattoos 🤷♀️

The tell-tale clacking of metal against metal can be heard from the makeshift garage the local bikers have created behind your bar. They definitely didn’t need it, they had a perfectly functional, fully stocked garage just a mile away. _Too lazy to go there, doll,_ Bucky always says. _Closer to you, babe,_ Sam usually adds with a wink. You tend to answer them with a half-hearted roll of your eyes.

It’s just past midday, as summer started leaning towards its end and the heat makes everything hot and sticky. It also makes the inside of the bar suffocating and chases away all your customers. It’s hard to breathe under the metal roof, and the alcohol tends to hit your guests far too quickly. Something has to be done before even you most stubborn regulars give up and seek out a different hang-out spot, one with a functioning AC unit.

Two ice cold bottles of beer in hand, you walk out the back door like a woman on mission to bribe the bikers into a task you unfortunately couldn’t handle yourself. You can usually fix pretty much anything around the bar, but wires and electricity weren’t your best friends.

“Hey boys, can I inter– “ You stop in your tracks the moment you round the corner and have a peek at what’s going on inside the shed-turned-garage.

And now, you don’t like sweaty men. You own a damn bar, for crying out loud.

But you might just make an exception. Just this once.

In the corner closest to you, on an old armchair you have no clue the origin of, spread out like a cross between a lazy tiger and some gorgeous character from a renaissance painting, lays Sam. Shirt thrown over the back of the chair, his usual dark blue jeans swapped for some black loose shorts that didn’t really do much to hide his powerful thighs.

He’s mostly hidden in the shade, but the bright sun outside gives his dark brown skin a golden glow, which only makes him all the more beautiful. Most of his intricate tattoos are on display and you are utterly fascinated with all the different designs.

Sam doesn’t immediately notice you standing there, as his nose is glued to the phone screen and you’re glad about that because he’d definitely tease you for staring. But as you think about it and your gaze slides from his strong arms to his muscular but still a bit soft stomach, where a growling wolf looks tame and calm now that’s Sam’s completely relaxed, you decide being teased by him couldn’t be that bad.

Not bad _at all_.

In an attempt to come back to your senses, you look away, anywhere but the ridiculously hot man next to you. That attempt turns out to be a massive failure as the first thing your eyes land on was the other biker currently present.

In the middle of the room, bent over the black Harley that’s his pride and joy, stands Bucky. His shirt has also mysteriously disappeared and his jeans are hanging dangerously low on his hips, revealing all the art that you’ve never seen before and the muscles of his back that are moving in sync with his right arm, where he’s fiddling with some tools. 

As the skin moves over muscle, it looks like the wings adorning his shoulder blades are moving as well, as if he’s about to fly away and you hope he’s going to fly straight to your bed.

Suddenly, in the corner of your eye, Sam’s grinning face appears, the little silver hoop in the middle of his bottom lip (which you definitely do not want to tug on with your teeth, nope) only added to this blinding smile as he touches your chin with his fingertips.

“Got a little drool there, babe.” His smile only grows when you sputter and swat his hand away.

“I do _not_!” You might as well have had though, since you’ve been undressing them both with your eyes for several minutes.

“What brings our favourite girl over here?” Sam sits up in his armchair, legs dangling over the armrest, phone forgotten.

“This is my backyard, I can show up whenever I want.” You lift your chin in a little display of bossiness, but you are right - this _is_ your backyard.

Sam chuckles at your attitude, his hands already reaching out to pull you close. You huff and complain, because it’s too hot for hugging and the boys are always so warm. Sam, probably not enjoying the heat much either, only holds his arms loosely around your hips and once you are close enough, he kisses your shoulder in greeting.

“Hey!“ Bucky shouts from his little work station and comes over with a grin. 

"Haven’t seen you all day.” He complains, then pecks your lips, his smile only growing when you swipe his messy brown hair back and out of his face.

Now, the three of you are… _something_. You never felt the need to put a label on it and the boys didn’t seem to much care. You’ve known each other for many years, so many it feels like you’ve never had a life that didn’t include Sam and Bucky. They’ve been your friends for a long time and if you sometimes make out in the backroom or on top of a clean table after closing time with one of them or both at the same time, well, that’s nobody’s business.

Still, everyone in town knows not to mess with you if they don’t want an entire gang of bikers after them.

“Look away from that bike sometimes and you might just see me.” You snark back.

You always make fun of him for constantly tinkering with his bike, sometimes you wonder if there is anything in it that Bucky hasn’t changed yet. The years of hanging out around the gang definitely rubbed off on you and you too choose to move around on a bike, but you are nowhere as obsessed with it as Bucky.

“Aw, doll, you know I love my Harley.” Bucky pouts cutely.

He leans in quickly to steal a kiss and you grant him one but that is enough sweaty affection for you - otherwise they’ll just distract you like they always do and you’ll get nothing done. He pouts even more when you shift away, earning a full-body laugh from Sam.

“Sometimes I think you love that bike more than you love us.” Sam playfully pushes Bucky with his foot.

“That’s not true! I love my girlfriend, Y/N, and my boyfriend….” Bucky pretends to think very hard for a moment. “…Jonathan?”

Both you and Bucky cackle as he tries to avoid Sam’s swats, which weren’t very successful since Sam insisted on holding on to you with one arm the entire time.

 _Huh_ …. you are girlfriend and boyfriends, then? You’re a bit surprised hearing that, especially from Bucky, who isn’t big on labels in general, but you suppose, if both men feel like this, then you have no problem with it. You’d discuss it with them another time, but for now, there are more pressing matters.

Once the laughter dies down, and Bucky corrects himself assuring he _loves his Sammy very much_ , it’s time to get to business.

“Okay, listen up. I’ve got a mission and I need two brave men to complete it.”

You swing the two cold beers in your hand, surprised they haven’t noticed them earlier. You know you have their full, undivided attention when brown and blue eyes lock on you.

“What’s the mission?” Sam smirks as he stands up and takes the bottles from you, passing one to Bucky.

“The air conditioning in the bar is down.”

Sam groans immediately, he hates the air conditioning system in your bar. It always breaks for absolutely no reason, and no matter how much work and new replacement parts he puts into it, it always manages to break down within a month. At this point, he is certain the place is haunted.

“I figured since you two always claim you can fix anything, you could have a look at it.”

You direct your puppy eyes at Bucky, a strategy that guaranteed success. Where Samcould be stubborn and assertive, Bucky could be talked into anything once puppy eyes made an appearance.

The man could simply not say no to his two lovers, and both you and Sam exploited his weakness with great pleasure.

Bucky sighs, his eyes rolling up just for a second and you know you have him right where you want him.

“That’s gonna cost you a lot more than a beer, babe.” He smirks at you but you won’t let him win the game that easy.

“Two beers?”

“No.”

“Two beers and a blow job?” Sam cocks an eyebrow at you in interest.

“Hey, that’s not fair, I’m here too!” Bucky complains but you just roll your eyes at him.

“You don’t even fix stuff in the bar. Sammy does and you complain or distract him.” You remind him.

“Nu-uh, babe, Bucky is right.” Sam smiles and pulls Bucky closer, successfully trapping you between their two hot bodies. “Two beers and two blowjobs is the price we ask, right Bucky?”

“Right.” The brunet nods excitedly.

You narrow your eyes at the two men, at least try to find some assertiveness inside you, but it’s really hot and they’re really hot and you just want you AC working so you don’t slip on a puddle of your own sweat. If the price for that is fooling around with your two hot, handsome boys, then really, it’s a win-win situation no matter how you look at it.

“Ugh, _fine_ , but one of you if massaging my jaw later.” You tell them as you squeeze yourself from between them and head back to the bar.

Sam and Bucky chuckle behind you, but soon follow you when they tell you you’ve got yourself a deal.


End file.
